


Quite the Night

by PlaguedParadox



Series: Whispers in the Dark Universe [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pre WKM, University Students, Whispers in the Dark Canon, Whispers in the Dark Universe, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: Back in University, a while before the events of WKM, there were three friends. Mark, Damien and the lovely woman who would become the DA - otherwise known as Sunshine by Damien.Mark's thrown a party in his and Damien's dorm and Sunshine is forced to attend.Good thing Damien is also there, and that there's alcohol.





	Quite the Night

Being awoken with a start and a view of an unfamiliar room while the pounding pain of a hangover was not a brilliant start to the morning by any means of the word. I slowly climbed out of the stranger’s bed, careful not to wake the man sleeping on it and silently collected my clothes and throwing them on. Upon noticing that I was missing a certain article of underwear I scanned the room and froze once I noticed the person sleeping peacefully on his bed - Damien.  _No no no no no…_ My panicked thoughts cried out as I rushed as quietly as I could out of the room and into the living area to see Mark sipping away at what was most likely coffee. _All I need to do is leave before Mark notices me and-_ **  
**

“Oh, morning! I was wondering where you had run off to, you disappeared on everyone last night.” The theatre student’s voice spoke out as he threw his gaze over towards me, a kind smile on his face. He had caught me. “Come to think of it, so did Dames.” His face twisted in confusion before his eyes scanned my frame and a smirk crawled across his face. “Oh, I think I know why.” His voice sang out, the teasing causing my face to become flushed as I thought about the night before. My memory not being the best after a few drinks but I could remember certain details.

A small whine left my lips as the man kept teasing me for my drunken actions. “Marki, please don’t tell him! I don’t want to ruin what we have. I can’t lose him…” My voice trailed off as I panicked, the shaking in my voice made that evident and hearing it brought worry to my best friend’s eyes. “Stormy means everything to me, I can’t… I can’t…” A small sob left my lips as I held myself close, only to be wrapped up in my dear friend’s arms.

Mark sighed before letting go of the embrace and leading me to the kitchen area where he prepared me a warm drink in an attempt to smooth. “I won’t tell Damien a thing, I swear to you. But I won’t deny anything if he works it out and starts asking questions, and I’m going to hint the heck out of this - Dames is rather oblivious to things like this, you know.” He promised as he placed the cup down in front of me and leaned against the counter behind him. “Honestly? I’m just happy that you two actually did something, it’s taking long enough to get you together as it is.” Mark chuckled out, about to say something else before coughing as if he was clearing his throat.

Before I could ask if he was okay I could hear footsteps slowly draw closer. “Mark, I think I may have a problem. I seem to have collected a random woman’s underwear…” Damien walked into view, my underwear in hand as he gazed down at them with a confused look in his eye. “Mayhaps we should ask Sunshine if she knows anyone who’s missing them, or would that be- Sunshine! You’re here!” The usually graceful man yelped out as he jumped at the sight of me. A small laugh left my throat as I waved at the shocked man who proceeded to realise what was in his hand and hid it behind his back as a nervous smile crossed his lips that I could only just remember kissing.

I held my hand out, my cardigan rolling slightly down my arms as I did. “Hand them here, Goldhart. I’ll be sure to find the owner and give them your regards.” I say coolly as my other arm made its way behind my back, an attempt at keeping my composure while I could see Mark trying not to laugh in the corner of my eye. You’re an ass, Marki! My thoughts yelled as Damien placed the article of clothing into my hand, a scarlet blush coating his cheeks as he did. “I didn’t expect you to have your way with someone after a few rounds of alcohol, Stormy.” I tease to lighten the mood, smiling as I watched a small smirk form on his lips. “Then again, I didn’t expect you to do that little party trick of yours.” I mentioned as I thought back to last night, flashes of seeing Damien upside down brought a giggle to my throat.

“I wasn’t expecting either of you to drink so much.” Mark finally spoke out, breaking any kind of tension that was starting to grow between my unknowing beloved and I. “Well, I think this lovely lady needs to head back to her own dorm, don’t you, Dames?” He chuckled out as he started to lead me out of the room as he noticed my drink was finished. I bid the men a goodbye before heading back to my dorm room and to my roommate, a rather obnoxious woman who made it her goal in life to try and get me to be more outgoing.

Luckily for me, I was able to ignore her attempts to gain my attention on my way to my bedroom without resorting to just running for the room and hoping for the best which happened more than I was comfortable with. I looked around my rather plain room, throwing my underwear on and locked the door behind me before I decided to lay on my bed and think of the night before.

 

_Mark had the brilliant idea to throw yet another party in his dorm room and invite me, despite my lack of friends and lack of actually going to parties but there was alcohol so I had at least had something to calm my shaking nerves as I looked out onto the sea of students from my spot in the kitchen by the spiked punch bowl. I wasn’t very social so going out into the crowds was a no go, despite Marki’s constant attempts to try and get me to socialise, you’d think that he planned these parties with the notion of me making friends in mind. It simply wasn’t going to happen._

_Damien shocked me though, the fact he was there at all and he was getting along with everyone. He was much like me in the fact he tended to keep to himself and preferred studying to partying but watching him talk to strangers as if there was no problem was fascinating. The pace of the party certainly picked up with each new drink that slid its way down my throat, the burning of my stomach growing with each new sip, my head was only just starting to spin as I watched the man I loved do a keg stand. “Well, he’s certainly let go, hasn’t he?” Mark’s voice chuckled out from beside me, he hadn’t left my side since I arrived, being the protective friend he was. Then again, he was protective and Damien was OVER protective so I would have had a shadow either way at this party. I could easily recall how Damien practically attacked a man at a dance for the simple reason that the man was being over flirtatious._

_“He’s certainly enjoying himself.” I respond as I continue to watch the lovable angel of a man. “I just wish I could be there beside him while he did.” I sighed and pulled my eyes off of the man to look at my best friend. A man that I owed my very friendship with my love to. “But I suppose this distance is good enough.” I joked, a sad smile curling my lips as I felt Mark pull me close. Something that was common between us, despite it leading people to believe we were more than just friends._

_“He’ll fly over here as soon as he sees you, don’t worry. You’re his favourite girl after all.” Mark stated as he side hugged me, before going off and losing himself in the crowd muttering something about getting someone’s attention as he went. I was alone for the first time that night, sipping away at my booze like the awkward person I was. A sigh left my lips as I looked around the room I stood in, reading almost everything I could from the random bits of packaging and appliance names. It felt like I was memorising every product the boys had in their kitchen._

_The sound of someone scooping up some punch and putting it in a cup got my attention. “Hey, Sunshine!” The man slurred before chugging the contents of the cup. “Missed you, I didn’t know you were here! If I did, I would have been by your side like a good partner is meant to do! And I want to be good for you…” Safe to say that the man was almost blackout drunk. I gaze down at the cup in my hand and chug the rest of it down._ He’s not going to be the only one getting totally sloshed tonight. _My thoughts cheered as more and more alcohol slipped down and burned my throat. “Whoa whoa, take it easy Sunshine…” Damien cooed drunkenly as his arms wrapped around my waist. We stayed like that for a moment before I felt his hands begin to wander, a small gasp escaped my lips as I felt him cup me. “Shh… Let’s take this elsewhere, love.” He whispered in my ear lovingly, his heavily slurred words still managing to make my cheeks go crimson, my drunken head thought nothing of his words as we both headed to his room and shed articles of clothing as we made our way to his bed._

_The night was filled with moans, groans and a lot of heavy breathing as passion, alcohol and lust consumed our minds and bodies. And soon we found ourselves on our backs panting. The man beside me was dishevelled in such a delicious way and I couldn’t help but stare at him. “That… was amazing…” Damien’s tired voice spoke out before he pulled me close. “Thank you…” He breathed out before he drifted off to sleep to which I soon followed._

 

A giggle escaped my lips as I thought back on the night where I shared such an intimate moment with the man I loved, my cheeks flushed as the image of the man’s wonderful body floated in my mind. A weird squeak left me and I clung onto my pillow and held it tight, exhaustion flooded over me but as my eyes closed, all I could think of was Damien.


End file.
